1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden tools and more particularly pertains to a new angled garden tool for manipulating earth from a standing or crouch position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garden tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, garden tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,785; U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,254; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,604; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,010; U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,349; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,395.
In these respects, the angled garden tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of manipulating earth from a standing or crouch position.